Leonhardt
Leonhardt (レオンハルト), also known among friends as Loewe (レーヴェ), was Enforcer No. II of Ouroboros. His title was the Bladelord '''( ). For the initial phase of the Gospel Plan, he used the alias of '''Lorence Belgar (ロランス・ベルガー) while working with the Liberlian Intelligence Division. Loewe was born and raised in the Southern Erebonian village of Hamel, where he enjoyed a peaceful childood. At a young age, his village was massacred by his own government which then blamed the attack on Liberl as a pretext to instigate the Hundred Days War, in an ultimately unsuccessful ploy to annex the smaller nation. Along with Joshua Bright, the younger brother of Loewe's lover who was killed in the tragedy, Loewe was recruited into Ouroboros as an Enforcer. His convictions and drive following his tragic past led to him being granted the Kernviter by the Grandmaster. Due to the Kernviter being forged by the Divergent Laws, it yielded fierce power that made Loewe one of the most powerful members in the Society, rivaled only by McBurn and Arianrhod. In S. 1202, Loewe was the right-hand man of Georg Weissmann during the Society's Gospel Plan. During the plan, he finally came face-to-face again with Joshua who had since left the Society to become the adoptive son of Cassius Bright. Loewe's loyalty to Weissmann broke after Joshua defeated him and broke through to him atop the Liber Ark. Afterwards, Loewe discovered that Weissmann had a hand in instigating the tragedy of Hamel, and gave his life to put an end to the Anguis's schemes (who was then killed shortly afterwards by Kevin Graham). He was buried in the remains of his destroyed hometown, his sword's remains left at his grave as well. During the Recluse Cube's summoning of several individuals to Phantasma, a being based on their memories of Loewe named Schwarzritter impeded their progress. Schwarzritter bore the appearance, mannerisms and combat techniques of the deceased Enforcer. Background Childhood , Chapter 1).]]Leonhardt was born in Hamel, Erebonia. To protect the world from injustice, Leonhardt diligently practised sword training to join the Bracer Guild. Over time he befriended fellow Hamel villagers Karin Astray and her brother, Joshua. The feelings he developed for Karin were mutual and Leonhardt swore to protect both her and her brother. Karin would often play the old Erebonian folksong "The Whereabouts of Light" for Leonhardt with Joshua sitting on his lap. ablaze (Loewe Monogatari: Sora no Kiseki Gaiden, Chapter 1).]] Hamel Tragedy Hamel Tragedy}} One night in the spring of S.1192, Leonhardt woke up to the screams of fellow villagers and the smell of Hamel ablaze. Jumping out of the window, Leonhardt hurried toward Karin and Joshua, who were corned by one of the invading jaeger drop-outs. He urged Karin and Joshua to run away from the village as far as possible as he tried to hold off the opposing forces. 's death as depicted in ''Loewe Monogatari: Sora no Kiseki Gaiden, Chapter 4.|left]]While his opponents did not stand a chance against Leonhardt's excellent skills with a sword, the act of having to actually kill the people who attacked his hometown—seemingly out of nowhere—made him sick in the stomach. When he finally caught up with Karin and Joshua, he found her mortally wounded with a deep cut diagonally across her back. Asking him to look after Joshua, Karin died in his arms. Leonhardt and Joshua were the only two survivors of the attack, which led to the start of the Hundred Days War. Ouroboros Upon the realisation that the Erebonian government initiated the attack on Hamel, Leonhardt barged into the Imperial government's office and questioned their motives. Unimpressed, the military officer warned him that they could still easily finish what they started by killing the two remaining inhabitants of Hamel. Together with the heart-broken Joshua, he returned to Hamel. Facing the reality that nothing of his hometown remained, he collapsed to his knees and loudly wondered how this could have happened. 's projection of the Liber Ark (Loewe Monogatari: Sora no Kiseki Gaiden, Chapter 3).]] Out of nowhere, Ouroboros Enforcer No. 0 Campanella appeared behind him and asked him whether Leonhardt would like to learn the answer to his questions. Campanella explained the Tragedy was caused by the weakness in humans and projected a vision of the Liber Ark on the ground, clarifying that by using the power of the Aureole mankind managed to create a paradise in the sky. Campanella said his cause is looking for the Aureole in Liberl. The very moment Campanella asked him to join him in his search, two jaegers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Leaving Joshua in Campanella's care, he killed both mercenaries in a single strike as Campanella welcomed him to Ouroboros. The Grandmaster of Ouroboros informed Anguis No. VII, Arianrhod, that carnage had been born. Enforcer Both Leonhardt and Joshua started working as Enforcers for Ouroboros, often in collaboration with Renne. Soon after joining, Anguis No. III, Georg Weissmann, offered to help him mend Joshua's heart. When Joshua finally returned from Weissmann's training, he saw a ruthless killer rather than the enthusiastic boy he once knew. The next day, Campanella showed up during the tea party with Renne and Joshua on the backside of the tree Leonhardt was resting against. He thanked him for his worked and passed on the Grandmaster's gratitude as well. Insisting there was someone looking forward to meet him, Campanella introduced Leonhardt to Arianrhod, who invited him to a sword duel. snapping Leonhardt's blade in two (Loewe Monogatari: Sora no Kiseki Gaiden, Chapter 4).]] Bladelord It was a brief duel, with Arianrhod avoiding Leonhardt's attack and planting herself on top of him. As she thrusted her sabre down toward Leonhardt's face, he shielded himself using his own sword. Due to Arianrhod's sheer strength, his sword snapped in two. Arianrhod stood up and informed him that next time they would duel, she would be using her actual weapon: a spear. While Leonhardt came to the realisation that he still had ample room for growth left, Arianrhod requested him a new sword from her Grandmaster and suggested the Kernviter. Learning that Joshua failed his mission to assassinate Cassius Bright, Leonhardt lost his patience and demanded an explanation from Georg Weissmann as to why Joshua was sent alone—on an impossible mission. Weissmann explains that the real purpose of his mission was to get taken in by Cassius and leak information on his whereabouts to Ouroboros as a spy. Frustrated, Leonhardt ran away from his conversation with Weissmann. , Chapter 5).]] Kernviter When Arianrhod stumbled upon the flustered Leonhardt in a hallway, she invited him to the Celestial Globe so he could receive the Kernviter, his replacement sword, from the Grandmaster directly. Before he accepted the sword, however, Arianrhod stopped him and informed him about the conditions of accepting the sword. She states the the Grandmaster's Law dictates that Enforcers have total freedom and he thus has the option to accept the sword. The sword, she continues, holds strength that transcends human reason and that by accepting, he will be reborn as carnage, unable to return to his human self. Concluding that if he cannot return he has to go forward, Leonhardt accepts the '''Kernviter '(魔剣ケルンバイター), forged through Divergent Laws, which is capable of cutting through everything, including the powers of Sept-Terrions. Along with McBurn and Arianrhod, Loewe destroyed the Order of the Moonlight Horse in S. 1197. Some of the Order's members then joined Ouroboros, including Sharon Kreuger, the Golden Butterfly and the Thousand Oathbreaker. Intelligence Division To initiate the Gospel Plan drafted by the Grandmaster, Leonhardt started working for Colonel Alan Richard of the Royal Army of Liberl's Intelligence Division. Under his alias Lorence Belgar, commander of the Jesters, he fulfilled tasks assigned to him. Richard himself, however, was struggling with his position as Cassius Bright's successor and with how to preserve the peace in Liberl with its position between Erebonia and Calvard. He asked Lorence to work directly under him. On behalf of Weissmann, who henceforth disguised himself as the archaeologist Professor Alba, Lorence submitted the proposal of an investigation of the Aureole, which would surely grant Richard the power to protect Liberl from any incoming attacks. Professor Alba was invited to discuss the proposal. On his way out, Leonhardt witnessed him manipulating Richard to set the Gospel Plan into motion. The next day, Richard asks Lorence to look for said Aureole. , interrogating the hypnotised Kurt Nardin (Loewe Monogatari: Sora no Kiseki Gaiden, Chapter 8).]] Personality Leonhardt is a cool yet serious individual who maintains an emotionless mask.In his youth, Leonhardt was a kind individual who maintained a strong belief in justice. He acted like a brother to Joshua and was deeply in love with Karin Astray. However, when the Tragedy of Hamel occurred, Leonhardt became betrayed by his beliefs and the world. As a result of the corruption and hypocrisies surrounding the event and the turnabout of the Hundred Days War, Leonhardt grew embittered and became angry towards the world and its people (in particular its political and military leaders). Deciding to use this anger against it, he joined Ouroboros. Despite all that has happened, Leonhardt is still shown to care for Joshua and Karin and is desperately fighting to change the world for them. He heavily despises Weissman for turning Joshua into a weapon, but puts up with him nevertheless. He also highly respects his teacher, Arianrhod. History Gospel Plan When Leonhardt under his alias of Lorence reported back to Richard that the Gospel had been stolen by a bracer, he was ordered to get it back. Using Weissmann's manipulative powers to hypnotize Kurt Nardin, Leonhardt started his interrogation. Mindlessly, Kurt stated his name and position as a B-rank bracer and that, indeed, he had been sent by Cassius Bright to take back the Gospel and passed it on again wrapped as a parcel. The interrogation ended with Weissmann concluding that he would get additional information through Joshua and that Cassius needs to be out of the country for the Gospel Plan to succeed. Leonhardt, under the guise of Lorence is then seen at multiple points throughout Trails in the Sky FC, conversing with Ouroboros' other puppets or manipulating the situation for his benefit. Mostly he acts as a messenger and even confronts Agate Crosner at one point. During the Martial Arts Tournament in the Grand Arena in the City of Grancel, Leonhardt ended up fighting against Joshua, alongside Estelle Bright, Olivier Lenheim and Zin Vathek, in the finale. Joshua recognized the fighting style, but did not dare to ask for the identity of Lorence. Leonhardt, removing his mask for the first time is then last found fighting Estelle and her group when they came to reclaim the Queen and her Castle. After being defeated in battle, Leonhardt informs the group of the remaining possibility of stopping Colonel Richard below and lets slip a mention of Hamel Village, which Queen Alicia recognizes before getting away by jumping off of the balcony. A Maiden's Resolve In Trails in the Sky SC, Leonhardt is first seen rudely greeting Campanella in a unknown location near the end of the prologue. Leonhardt tells Campanella that he is late, but Campanella just shrugs it off and tells Leon that he missed him. Leonhardt just responds with sarcasm and asks Campanella if he was responsible for the Jaeger attacks on the Bracer Guilds in Erebonia. Campanella states that he was and that Cassius Bright was magnificent as he countered everything that Campanella threw at him, so much so that he broke the Jaeger group 'Jester'. Leonhardt laments that even normal men have their limits and states that it couldn't be helped considering their opponent. Campanella asks him if he wanted to trust his luck against Cassius too and Leonhardt replies that he did. But, Cassius is no longer a threat to them now, he then tells Campanella that all of the required members have been assembled including Bleublanc. Campanella then asks about "Him (Joshua Bright)" ''and states that things are going to be fun from now on. Leonhardt replies that he has since long left the organisation and that he's unlikely to be a threat. Suddenly, another voice rings out stating that he isn't sure about that. The voice belongs to Weissmann who approaches and greets Campanella and Leonhardt. Weissmann thanks Campanella for delaying Cassius Bright and Campanella responds by mentioning how fun Weissmann's new plan is. Weissmann thanks her for the compliment and mentions how everyone else has their own plans as well. After talking a bit more, Weissman welcomes Campanella to enjoy herself by watching his plan unfold, and Campanella states that she is looking forward to it. Meeting with Bleublanc Leonhardt is next seen meeting with Bleublanc who appears on the rooftop of one of Ruan's warehouses. Bleublanc greets his comrade and compliments him on his punctuality. Leonhardt then asks about Bleublanc's report, but Bleublanc wants to savor the scene a bit more. Leonhardt then states that his report will be that "he really likes them" and Bleublanc rants on about Kloe and Olivier. Sighing, Leonhardt calls Bleublanc hopeless and tells that he is allowed to pursue his hobbies so long as they don't interfere with the plan. Bleublanc tells him not to worry and gives the Gospel to Leonhardt. Pleased, Leonhardt asks how the experiments went and Bleublanc explains that it was about a 90% success, in that it can accurately project for hundreds of selge, but the first two projections were failures and the device worked on the 3rd attempt. Leonhardt then sums it up that there is some need for concern, but not much since the device functions. Leonhardt then states that he will report it to the professor. Bleublanc marvels at the Gospel and states that even though he knows that it was made by the 'Thirteen Factories,' but wonders how does it work. Leonhardt states that he is not sure since he's not privy to the details of it, but according to the professor, this is just the tip of its miracles. Hearing this, Bleublanc gushes at the prospect of the miracles of 'She Who Rules Above' and wonders what he means by it. Leonhardt replies that he's not sure, but they will find out after a few more experiments. As he goes to speak more, Leonhardt suddenly senses something and Bleublanc turns in the same direction seeing what Leonhardt had sensed. He then notes on how the cameo will end and Leonhardt draws his sword. The two of them then call the "mouse" out, but are interrupted by the sound of a drunk's voice. Sheathing their weapons, the two tell the mouse that they were lucky and departed the area. The Final Gospel Experiment First Encounter with Ragnard The scene then cuts to a hidden location within Nebel Valley, where Loewe and Weissmann are entering a cave. Inside the cave, Loewe and Weissmann find what they are looking for and Loewe comments if Weissmann is seriously about using the Gospel on that. Weissmann states that they don't have a choice since they have to get the data in order to create the Beta. Suddenly, a voice calls out to the pair and the two turn around to see a shadow of a dragon. Weissmann greets the beast and introduces himself as an Anguis. The dragon tells Weissmann to get lost because he can tell that Weissmann is a twisted individual. Weissmann praises the beast's compliments, but refuses to leave and instructs Loewe to show the dragon, the Gospel. Loewe does and Weissmann explains that its a replica Gospel. The dragon becomes shocked by the device and Weissmann announces his intentions to obtain the Aureole. He then summons his weapon and proceeds to conduct the final experiment. Attack on Bose A short while later, Leonhardt rides into Bose on Ragnard and lands on the roof of the Bose Market. As everyone inside the collapsing market comes running out and rush to safety, Leonhardt waits for Estelle and the others to come out and address them. After Estelle and co. come out of the Bose Bracer Hall, the group sees the dragon. Zin remarks that the creature is a dragon and Kloe remarks that it's the one from the legends. After Agate loudly wonders if it's Ouroboros' doing and a Leonhardt appears from behind the dragon and declares it is. Shocked by the man's sudden appearance, Estelle and co. immediately recognize him as Lt. Lorence Belgar. However, Leonhardt corrects them by saying that 'Lorence' is just an alias and introduces himself as Enforcer No. II: Leonhardt the Bladelord. Shocked, Estelle just repeats what Leonhardt says, while Olivier remarks that this must be why they call him "Loewe." Hearing 'Loewe,' Estelle and co. immediately realize that he is the mysterious Loewe that all of the other Enforcers were referencing to. Leonhardt corrects the group again saying that he never chose that nickname, it's just what the other Enforcers call him and that he doesn't care what they call him. At this, Agate becomes upset by Loewe's arrogance, but before he can do anything, the dragon starts blowing fire. Seeing this display, Scherazard asks if Leonhardt intends to burn the city down, but Leonhardt just responds by shaking his head and remarking, ''"What a headache." ''Leonhardt then jumps on the dragon's back and prepares to fly off as Estelle and co. call out to him. From the back of the dragon, Leonhardt remarks that this experiment is a bit irregular and warns them to leave it to the Royal Army as they won't be able to handle it. He then flies off with Agate yelling ''"Dammmiiiittt!" '' Confrontation with Agate After Leonhardt leaves Bose, he then inadvertantly launches an attack on Ravennue Village's Orchards using an out of control Ragnard. Regaining control, Leonhardt then takes Ragnard to Ravennue Mine to get him back under control. In the depths of the mine, Leonhardt and Ragnard face off against each other. As Ragnard goes to strike Leonhardt, Leonhardt pulls out a device and uses it to put Ragnard to sleep. Once assurred that Ragnard is asleep, Leonhardt remarks that they need more time to get more of the required data and whines about having this job pushed on him by Weissmann. Suddenly a voice rings out and Agate appears. Agate draws his sword as Leonhardt greets his guest and asks if he was the same '''Lieutenant' from before. Leonhardt responds by spurting out Agate's basic profile and rank and congratulates him for the promotion. Agate is unsurprised by the fact that Leonhardt knew this and remarks how Leonhardt was always running around like a rat back then. Agate then asks if Leonhardt is going for something more showy this time around. Pulling out his blade, Agate states that he isn't interested in arresting him today and declares that he is going to wipe Leonhardt's smug smile off his face. Leonhardt just chuckles and declares that what happened today wouldn't be considered showy in his book. Leonhardt then states that it was nothing compared to 10 years ago and goes on further to remark that he has read the records of every Bracer in Liberl and declares that he and Agate are more alike then they'd like to mention. Hearing the words 'similar,' Agate becomes furious and declares that Leonhardt doesn't know anything. He then starts furiously exchanging blows with Leonhardt who remarks that he should already know the difference in their skills from their previous skirmish and reminds Agate of the dragon under his control. Leonhardt then asks Agate what drove him to attack him alone and Agate angrily declares that he doesn't care about his chances, it's just that he can't stand Leonhardt so he'll take any chance to kick his ass. Leonhardt laughs and mocks Agate for the extent of his strength declaring that he won't need the dragon after all. Launching into a series of fast attacks, Leonhardt pushes Agate back and remarks that while they are similar, they are also different in one way; that is their reasons for fighting. Confused, Agate asks what he means by that and Leonhardt replies that he took up his sword to "discard his humanity and walk the path of ruin" ''and that Agate uses his ''"in a desperate attempt to fill the emptiness inside himself." ''Seeing Agate's confused face, Leonhardt continues his speech that ''"Swinging that lump of iron fills the void within you. For a brief moment, your rage lets you flee from your grief. But in the end, you are only deluding yourself." Hearing this, Agate becomes angry and tells Leonhardt to "Shut up!" as Leonhardt badgers him further about how he'll never move forward at this rate if he keeps hiding behind his delusions. Leonhardt then continues his mocking by saying how Agate is unfit for enlightenment or Leonhardt's own path right now and that he will always remain incomplete. Furious, Agate yells at Leonhardt to "Shut up!!!!!!" Back at the entrance of the mine, Estelle and co. hear Agate's booming voice and Estelle figures out that he is probably at the big mining pit. Estelle and co. then battle their way through to the pit. Arriving at the pit, Estelle and co. arrive just in time to see the conclusion of Agate and Leonhardt's fight. Seeing how much of a disadvantage he is at, Agate cringes while Leonhardt offers to end it quickly. Drawing on his power, Leonhardt strikes Agate, breaking his sword and causing him to collapse on his knees having left a wound on his chest. Sheathing his sword, Leonhardt turns to Ragnard and remarks that its almost time. He then mutters to himself that he ought to modify the Gospel's control style while he still has time. Suddenly, a weak Agate's voice cries out for Leonhardt to wait. Turning around, Leonhardt sees Agate pick himself up and declare that it's not over yet. Over at the entrance, Estelle notes how bad the situation is and Tita runs over to Agate in a panic. Estelle calls out for Tita. Back with Agate and Leonhardt, Leonhardt asks Agate if he still insists on clutching that broken lump of iron and if he does then he'll just take him down with it. A girl's voice then screams and Tita runs in front of Agate. In pain, Agate asks Tita "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" and Tita nervously tries to explain the situation. Suddenly, Estelle calls out to Tita and Estelle and the rest of her group run up to Agate. Seeing them, Leonhardt uses the Gospel to order Ragnard to stop them, causing Ragnard to breathe fire to block their path. Estelle and co. jump away in the nick of time and are pushed into a corner by the dragon. Back with Leonhardt, Leonhardt walks up to a scared Tita who prepares her gun and begs him to stop. Agate yells at Tita that using "please" will not work on him and begs her to run away. Leonhardt though just repeats Tita's profile and remarks that despite being called a genius, a genius wouldn't have recklessly run in like that. Leonhardt then remarks that even though he is against killing women or children, he won't hesitate to do what he must and draws his sword. Leonhardt then asks Tita to move. Agate curses Leonhardt, but Tita just nervously declares that she won't move. Tita then starts explaining herself by saying that she has to repay Agate for always saving her, though Tita then later recants that. Tita then starts listing Agate's good and bad points and declares her love for Agate before dropping her gun and declaring that she won't move, no matter what! Shocked, Agate just stares at Tita and Leonhardt remarks that she is a brave little girl, even though he can't believe that she cares about this blockhead so much that she'd risk her life for him. Leonhardt then sheathes his sword and declares that he should probably leave now considering that there are more challengers now. Confused, Tita and the others are shocked when Ragnard gets fired on. Looking up, the group sees General Morgan's airship firing on Leonhardt and Ragnard. General Morgan then has his crew land his ship and Leonhardt remarks that they have finally shown up. Leonhardt then remarks that they can begin the final experiment now before jumping on Ragnard's back. Shocked, Tita and Agate try to stop Leonhardt who just repeats his advice to Agate. Estelle then cries out for Leonhardt to wait and declares that after having to listen to all that, she is not letting him escape. Leonhardt turns to Estelle and offers her some advice too. That once this experiment is complete - it'll head to the next stage, so she'd better keep her wits about her otherwise she'll regret it. Confused, Estelle tries to ask Leonhardt what he meant by that, but Leonhardt just starts trying to fly off. General Morgan and his soldiers then arrive and General Morgan orders his soldiers to fire at the dragon. Leonhardt laughs and asks what cannons are supposed to do against a legend and flies off after saying Ragnard's name. Despite being hurt, Ragnard flies off into the sky amidst the cannon fire. Aftermath of the Dragon Incident After the scene fades, a narration comes up saying that the case was closed after that point. The narrator then explains that Estelle and co. spent a long time explaining everything to General Morgan and when they were finally let go, they were allowed to deliver the crystals to both mayors. One week later, Tita and Agate are going to visit Mischa's grave when they spot General Morgan already there. The two go up to him and politely asks why he is there and Morgan replies that he is here on a whim. Morgan then asks if he is in the way and tries to pardon himself, however, Agate rebuts that he is not in the way and asks if the flowers are his. Morgan replies that they are and laments that he probably should've picked a different color. Smiling, Agate remarks that he should've known that there someone else was setting flowers on her grave every year. Morgan denies it using old age as a reason and Agate and Tita just laugh it off. Tita then asks if she can place her flowers now and Agate allows her to. As Tita places the flowers, the two give a silent prayer. Once done, Agate apologizes to Tita to troubling her and thanks her for coming with him. Tita just brushes it off and says that she wanted to meet Mischa too and thanks Agate for bringing her. Agate and Tita then get into a thanking war and reminds each other of the promise that they made. From his vantage point, General Morgan laughs and remarks that Agate has changed, but Agate tells him to cut it out and that he still has room to grow. Agate continues that he feels like he can actually do something about it now and that he is starting again from here. Hearing that, General Morgan brings up what Agate said about the downsides of the army and remarks that they do have some merit. Agate sadly remarks that he was just blowing off some steam and didn't really meant it. But, Morgan reiterates that Agate was right and that he's realized now that society needs both the Bracers and the army to properly function and that the Bracers have merits that the army doesn't possess. Agate agrees and remarks on how well both organizations worked together during this incident. Morgan sadly remarks that Alan Richard was also right about needing more subdivisions to handle the increasing flow of information and that the reason why the army is so disjointed can be attributed to that. General Morgan then secretly gives his approval of the Bracer system and of their continued joint cooperation in the future. Agate agrees and he and General Morgan shake hands. Suddenly, another voice rings out and the three of them turn around to see Leonhardt behind them with flowers in his hand. Seeing their angry reactions, Leonhardt greets the trio and introduces himself to a shocked General Morgan. Agate quickly draws his sword and asks what Leonhardt wants. Leonhardt explains that he is just here to lay some flowers on his sister's grave and asks if he wants to reenact their last meeting here. Tita pleads Agate and Agate reluctantly sheathes his sword and allows Leonhardt to place his flowers on the grave. Leonhardt then gives a silent prayer and after he is done, General Morgan asks Leonhardt why he used everything in his power to keep the dragon from causing more casualties and why is someone like him bringing chaos to Liberl. In a fowl mood, Leonhardt explains that he was just trying to conduct a proper experiment and that he had no other goal beyond that. Morgan tries to ask something, but Leonhardt interrupts and states that he is just doing as ordered by the society, his will is not his own, but that doesn't mean that he should be compared to a bound sheep who is forced to keep quiet about Hamel. Upon the mention of Hamel, General Morgan freezes up while a confused Agate asks what Leonhardt is going on about (although Agate is aware of a place called Hamel). Looking over his shoulder, Leonhardt congratulates Agate for hardening his resolve, but remarks that resolve means nothing without strength and that if Agate doesn't possess that strength by the next time they meet, he will most definitely die. Agate returns the friendly threat and Leonhardt smiles and leaves after a bit more banter. After Leonhardt leaves, Tita remarks that Leonhardt's eyes looked so sad and lonely when he was praying and upon the mention of that, Agate goes up to General Morgan and asks him about "Hamel." Realizing that Agate knows the name, Morgan asks if he is aware of them and Agate replies that Ravennue Village has always maintained ties with them, but then they suddenly lost contact with them during the war and he's not sure why. Agate continues by asking why Leonhardt brought it up and Morgan confesses that he can't tell them because its a risk to international security. However, Morgan does mention that if that man is who he think he is then he has probably stared into the pits of Gehenna itself. Crafts Gallery Loewe= Leonhardt (SC).jpg|The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky SC Leonhardt - Bust (SC Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Leonhardt - S-Craft (SC Evo).png|S-Craft (EVO) Start of the Gospel Plan - Visual (SC Evo).png|Start of the Gospel Plan (EVO) Bladelord versus Black Fang - Visual (SC Evo).png|The Bladelord versus the Black Fang (EVO) Loewe Destroying the Ultimate Barrier - Visual (SC Evo).png|Loewe Destroying the Ultimate Barrier (EVO) Lorence Belgar - First Design (FC).jpg|Initial proposal for Lorence Belgar. Loewe, Karin & Joshua Astray - Concept Art (SC).jpg|Concept art of Joshua, Loewe and Karin (SC). |-|Schwarzritter= Schwarzritter - Bust (3rd Evo).png|Portrait (EVO) Schwarzritter - Bust Unmasked (3rd Evo).png|Portrait unmasked (EVO) Schwarzritter - S-Craft (3rd Evo).png|S-Craft (EVO) Trivia * Loewe (spelled as Löwe nowadays) means "lion" in German. In the fifth chapter of SC, he remarks that he didn't choose the name for himself, but he accepts it as what he is called. * Loewe is the only known Enforcer who is deceased. All the others are active, on hiatus, or quit. * After Loewe's death, Walter was frustrated at never having got the chance to duel him despite his requests, commenting that Loewe kept putting it off. * In Cold Steel II, when McBurn first summoned his Divergent Laws weapon, the Angbar, he noted that it was "paired with" Loewe's weapon, the Kernviter, also a weapon forged by the Divergent Laws. * Also in Cold Steel II, McBurn reveals that he had a friendly rivalry with Loewe, and attributes his own boredom to his inability to fight Loewe anymore. He is angered at Loewe no longer being around to fight him, saying before unleashing his blazing demon form that he's been struggling to find a worthy opponent "ever since that idiot Loewe went and kicked it". Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails in the Sky FC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky FC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky SC Characters Category:Trails in the Sky SC Bosses Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Bosses Category:Jesters Category:Deceased Characters